Rukia Talk About Death
by Persona-Dee
Summary: Ichigo dapat surat tanpa nama pengirim di amplopnya. Yang ada di amplop cuma tulisan 'untuk Kurosaki Ichigo'. Sebenarnya siapakah yang sudah mengirimi Ichigo surat itu dan apa isinya? canon, typos , gaje, abal but RnR please
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaargh, aku bosan membantu si baka oyaji itu. Dia selalu menggodaku dengan kata-kata aneh" keluh Ichigo sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Seharian ini karena tidak ada kerjaan dia membantu ayahnya di klinik.

Tapi hari ini, klinik sepi dan akhirnya ayah Ichigo terus saja menggoda Ichigo dengan kata-kata yang menurut Ichigo menyebalkan. Ingin rasanya dia menutup mulut ayahnya itu dengan lakban supaya diam. Sayangnya dia tidak menemukan lakban di klinik walaupun sudah mencari kesana-kemari. Bahkan plester pun tidak ada. Sepertinya ayahnya sudah mengira dan meng-antisipasi kalau-kalau Ichigo akan melakban atau minimal mem-plester mulutnya supaya diam.

Tapi, walaupun dia kesal pada ayahnya yang (super)aneh itu, tetap saja ayahnya-lah (beserta Urahara) yang sudah mempertemukan dia dengan Rukia, cahayanya. Penghenti hujan dalam hatinya. Orang yang bisa membuat Ichigo yang dalam keadaan down kembali semangat dalam sekejap. Ichigo bertemu Rukia saat dia sedang benar-benar terpuruk. Saat dimana teman-temannya malah membantu musuh. Teman-teman Ichigo terkena efek dari fullbring milik Tsukishima, 'end of the book'. Karena itulah teman-teman Ichigo jadi bersikap seperti itu.

Kalau mengingat kejadian itu, Ichigo jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Walaupun dia masih merasa sedih karena sikap teman-temannya itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekeras apa pun Ichigo mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada teman-temannya bahwa sebenarnya Tsukishima itu musuh, Ichigo cuma akan dianggap sebagai orang gila yang melawan arus.

Setelah kekuatan shinigami Ichigo pulih tempo hari, Tsukishima dan Ginjo memilih untuk mundur. Sejak itu, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa mereka berdua akan menyerang lagi. Yah, mungkin mereka masih menunggu saat yang tepat untuk itu.

Dan saat-saat inilah yang dimanfaatkan Ichigo untuk bersantai sejenak. Bersama Rukia. Menikmati hari-hari damai walaupun cuma sebentar. Ichigo berjalan mendekati lemarinya. Tempat dimana shinigami yang sudah menjadi fuku-taichou divisi 13 itu berada.

"Hei, Rukia, aku bosan nih. Ayo temani aku jalan-jalan" kata Ichigo di depan lemarinya.

"..."

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Ichigo menggeser pintu itu. Dan terlihatlah Rukia yang sedang tidur-tiduran di dalam sana. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong.

"Hoi, Rukia! Ayo, temani aku jalan-jalan. Aku bosan nih!" kata Ichigo dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Rukia tersentak kaget. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar.

"Ah? I, iya, baiklah, tunggu sebentar" jawab Rukia kemudian menggeser pintu lemari itu hingga menutup kembali.

"Ada apa dengannya? Biasanya dia akan marah kalau aku berkata sekeras itu. Kenapa ya? Perasaan sebelum kutinggal ke klinik tadi dia masih baik-baik saja..." gumam Ichigo pelan. Cukup pelan hingga membuat Rukia tidak bisa mendengarnya...

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: gado-gado =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini adalah fic canon dan ada OC... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca

Request dari RiruzawaStrifeHiru 15 dan temen fb saya Kashii Yuurukia, semoga kalian dan juga minna suka

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

"Hei, Ichigo..." panggil Rukia. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang jalan-jalan di taman kota Karakura. Berdua saja. Itu pun karena permintaan Ichigo. Lagipula mereka memang tidak bisa mengajak orang lain untuk ikut. Tatsuki, Inoue, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, bahkan Chad sekarang ini sedang sibuk. Yuzu dan Karin sedang mengerjakan PR dan juga jadi objek keisengan Isshin. Mengajak Isshin? No way. Opsi itu mungkin tidak akan pernah terpikir oleh Ichigo.

"Hm?" gumam Ichigo dengan mata terpejam. Mencoba meresapi angin sejuk yang bertiup pelan. Sebenarnya dari tadi Ichigo merasa cemas karena sejak dia mengajak Rukia jalan-jalan tadi, Rukia terus saja bersikap aneh. Seperti bukan Rukia saja...

"Kalau menurutmu... kira-kira bagaimana reaksi _nii-sama_, dan yang lain kalau aku pergi?" tanya Rukia. Kelihatannya dia agak ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan pertanyaan ini.

"Eh?" Seketika itu juga, Ichigo berhenti memejamkan matanya dan menatap Rukia yang berjalan di samping kanannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau pasti akan kembali kan?" Ichigo memberondong Rukia dengan 3 pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Tidak, emm... maksudku, pergi selamanya. Lebih tepatnya... mati" jawab Rukia sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Menghindari tatapan mata hazel Ichigo yang kaget mendengar jawaban Rukia.

"A, apa? Mati? Kau akan mati?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Pikiran Ichigo sekarang ini dipenuhi pertanyaan 'kenapa bicaranya Rukia jadi melantur begini?'

"Emm... andaikata aku beruntung, begitu mati nanti, rohku akan terlempar ke Hueco Mundo, tapi kalau tidak beruntung..." Rukia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ragu.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar. Menatap Rukia yang sekarang ini tingginya mungkin sudah sekitar se-telinga Ichigo. Sesaat kemudian Ichigo nyengir dan mengusap puncak kepala Rukia.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mati sebentar lagi. Berharaplah kalau kau beruntung, dan rohmu terlempar ke Hueco Mundo. Jadi kita bisa bertemu lagi" kata Ichigo masih dengan cengiran yang terukir jelas di wajahnya. Sebenarnya, Ichigo tidak menganggap serius perkataan Rukia tadi. Karena dia pikir Rukia sedang ngelantur karena sedikit kecapekan.

"I, Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Sudah berapa lama sejak kita meninggalkan rumahmu?"

"Em, sekitar 45 menit" jawab Ichigo sambil melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Maaf Ichigo. Aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Rukia sambil mulai berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat kepergian Rukia. Tapi sesaat kemudian, Ichigo melanjutkan acara jalan-jalannya. Kali ini sendirian. Dia membiarkan Rukia pergi begitu saja, karena Ichigo pikir, Rukia perlu waktu untuk rileks supaya omongannya tidak melantur lagi.

d(^_^)b

"_**Beberapa saat sebelum waktunya tiba, pergilah ke sudut yang sepi di taman kota Karakura. Di sana akan ada yang datang menjemputmu. Pergilah ke sana sendirian saja. Kau tidak ingin kepergianmu dilihat orang lain kan?"**_

Lagi. Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga Rukia lagi. Kata-kata seekor kucing misterius yang bisa bicara, sama seperti Yoruichi, hanya saja kucing ini memiliki bulu tebal. Kucing itu mengatakan hal mencengangkan pada Rukia.

=Flashback=

Rukia sedang duduk-duduk di dalam lemari Ichigo yang sebenarnya terasa sempit baginya. Maklum, selama 1 setengah tahun ini tubuh Rukia sudah bertambah tinggi. Maka itu, lemari Ichigo yang kecil itu sudah mulai terasa sempit bagi Rukia.

Tiba-tiba saja, seekor kucing misterius berbulu tebal muncul di depan mata Rukia. Yang dimaksud 'muncul' itu ya benar-benar muncul. Tanpa basi-basi, kucing aneh nan misterius itu berkata atau lebih tepatnya bertanya pada Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia, itu namamu kan?"

Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan kucing tersebut.

"Kau akan meninggal satu jam dari sekarang. Bersiaplah. Beberapa saat sebelum waktunya tiba, pergilah ke sudut yang sepi di taman kota Karakura. Di sana akan ada yang datang menjemputmu. Pergilah ke sana sendirian saja. Kau tidak ingin kepergianmu dilihat orang lain kan?"

Setelah mengatakn hal itu, si kucing pergi dengan cara unik. Menghilang. Lenyap dari pandangan Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia kaget setengah mati mendengar kata-kata kucing tadi.

"A, aku akan meninggal? Satu jam lagi?" gumam Rukia.

=End of Flashback=

Rukia terus berlari, mencari tempat yang dimaksud si kucing berbulu tebal. Mencari sudut sepi di taman kota Karakura. Sebenarnya di satu sisi, Rukia merasa sedikit tidak percaya atas pemberitahuan tiba-tiba yang diberikan si kucing aneh. Tapi di sisi lain Rukia percaya pada kata-kata kucing aneh itu.

Selagi Rukia mencari 'tempat' itu, ada dua orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang di sebuah apartemen tua di sebelah taman kota Karakura.

"Kau, sudah melihatnya kan? Gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu?" tanya salah seorang di antara dua orang yang ada dalam apartemen itu.

"Ya. Tapi kurasa dia biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa darinya. Dan yang terpenting, dia tidak bisa membantu melancarkan rencana kita" jawab yang lain.

"Tidak, kau salah. Justru gadis shinigami bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu bisa kita manfaatkan. Dia SANGAT bisa dimanfaatkan untuk rencana kita kali ini..." sesaat kemudian orang itu elihat keluar jendela. Dia memasang ekspresi terkejut sesat.

"Oh, lihat. Gadis shinigami itu datang ke taman di saat yang tepat" kata 'orang' itu lagi sambil tersenyum licik.

d(^_^)b

Setelah berkeliling taman Karakura beberapa kali, akhirnya Rukia menemukan tempat sepi juga di sana. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan tubuh yang berkeringat, ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan.

Mencari 'seseorang' yang katanya-si kucing- akan datang menjemputnya. Sekarang sudah tepat satu jam setelah si kucing memberitahu Rukia tentang kematiannya. Selagi si 'penjemput' belum datang, Rukia melepaskan gigai-nya terlebih dulu. Sehingga sekarang ini Rukia bergerak tanpa gigai-nya.

Sebenarnya sih, Rukia datang ke tempat sepi di taman Karakura ini sambil berharap kalau kata-kata kucing misterius nan aneh yang datang tadi itu cuma bohongan belaka. Mungkin saja kucing tadi adalah teman dari musuh Ichigo(dan juga Rukia) yang disuruh untuk menjebak Rukia.

Maka itu, sekarang ini Rukia melihat keadaan sekitar dengan posisi siaga. Tangan berada di gagang Sode no Shirayuki. Setelah beberapa menit mengamati keadaan sekitar yang terlihat sepi, Rukia melonggarkan sedikit posisi-nya. Tapi sialnya, saat itu dia lengah.

"Masih ingat kami, Kuchiki Rukia?" tanya seseorang di hadapan Rukia dengan senyum licik yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ka, kau! Mau apa kau disini!" tanya atau lebih tepatnya bentak Rukia.

"Seharusnya kau tahu sebabnya kenapa aku kesini" jawab seseorang itu dengan santai.

Rukia menatap orang itu dengan pandangan geram sepertinya. Apa orang ini yang akan 'menjemput'ku? Begitulah pikir Rukia. Dengan segera, Rukia menarik Sode no Shirayuki dari sarungnya.

"_Mae, _Sode no Shirayu-"

Jleb!

Sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seseorang sudah menusuknya dari belakang...

d(^_^)b

Malam itu...

Klek

Pintu kamar Ichigo terbuka, menampakkan salah satu adik Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Ichi-nii..." panggil Yuzu. Dia cuma membuka setengah pintu kamar Ichigo. Ichigo yang sedang membaca komik di atas tempat tidurnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar ke Yuzu.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu, apa Ichi-nii tahu kemana Rukia-chan pergi? Aku tidak menemukannya di mana pun di rumah ini"

Mata hazel Ichigo membulat seketika. Tadinya Ichigo kira setelah Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia sendirian sore tadi, Rukia pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Rukia malah belum pulang. Sebenarnya Rukia pergi kemana? Apa yang dikatakannya tadi sore itu benar? Begitulah pikir Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii?" panggil Yuzu, membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Eh, benarkah Rukia belum pulang?" tanya Ichigo memastikan. Yuzu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Kau, Karin dan si baka oyaji itu tunggu saja di rumah" kata Ichigo sambil beranjak berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Mengambil badge shinigami-nya dan berubah menjadi shinigami. Menurut Ichigo, akan lebih mudah mencari Rukia dengan wujud ini.

Saat Ichigo melompat keluar jendela, Ichigo melihat ayahnya dalam wujud shinigami sedang berdiri di atas atap dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan serius.

"A, ayah. Sedang apa ayah disini?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak jadi melompat pergi, tapi malah naik ke atas atap.

"Sedang mencari Rukia-chan lah! Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau kan tadi sedang bersamanya, kenapa kau membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja?" kata ayahnya dengan sedikit galak. Ichigo kaget.

"Ta, tadi dia bicara melantur saat sedang bersamaku. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menanyakan waktu padaku, kemudian dia bilang dia harus pergi karena ada urusan. Kubiarkan dia pergi karena kupikir dengan begitu, pikirannya akan rileks dan bicaranya tidak melantur lagi tahu!" kata Ichigo membela diri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Isshin.

Isshin terdiam sesaat. Agak kaget juga setelah mendengar penjelasan dari putranya itu.

"Bicaranya melantur? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Isshin.

"Saat dia bersamaku, dia bilang kalau dia akan mati. Itu kan melantur namanya. Masa' tiba-tiba dia bilang begitu tanpa sebab?" kata Ichigo.

Isshin bingung. Kata-kata putranya benar juga. Omongan Rukia tadi itu melantur. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Rukia berpendapat kalau dirinya akan mati sebentar lagi?

"Sudah, kau cari Rukia-chan sana!" usir Isshin tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kok begitu?" kata Ichigo merasa sedikit tidak terima.

"Kan kau yang sudah membiarkannya pergi dan membuatnya hilang sekarang ini!" kata Isshin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Ichigo.

"_Yare_, _yare_" kata Ichigo, kemudian ia pun melompat pergi.

Sementara itu Isshin masih berdiri di atas atap. Mencoba memahami maksud putranya tadi sekaligus mecari reiatsu Rukia...

d(^_^)b

"_Kuso_! Sebenarnya si cebol itu pergi kemana sih?" omel Ichigo sambil melompat dari atap ke atap. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak menemukan Rukia di mana pun.

"Hoi, Kurosaki, sedang apa kau?"

"Oh, Ishida"

Ichigo pun segera menghampiri Ishida.

"Kau itu sedang mencari apa? Di sekitar sini kan tidak ada hollow" kata Ishida.

"Aku mencari Rukia, tiba-tiba saja dia menghilang" kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mencari Kuchiki-san? Dengan cara melompat dari atap-atap seperti mencari hollow?" ejek Ishida.

"_Urusai_! Kau lihat dia tidak? Kalau tidak lihat ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu" kata Ichigo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersiap melompat pergi.

"_Chotto Matte_. Aku memang tidak melihatnya, tapi kenapa tidak kau coba mencarinya dengan melacak reiatsunya?" saran Ishida.

"Oh ya, aku lupa"

"_Baka_..." ejek Ishida kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang kesal sendiri diejek begitu.

Setelahnya, Ichigo memejamkan mata. Mencoba melacak reiatsu Rukia. Tapi hasilnya nihil, dia tidak menemukan reiatsu Rukia di mana pun.

"Aaaargh, si midget itu kemana sih?" kata Ichigo setengah berteriak. Frustasi karena tidak kunjung menemukan apa yang dicari. Ichigo pun pulang. Mencoba minta bantuan pada ayahnya.

Tepat saat Ichigo sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia melihat Rukia sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ru, Rukia!" panggil Ichigo dengan wajah sumringah sambil berlari menghampiri Rukia.

"Oh, Ichigo"

"Kau ini kemana saja sih? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!" omel Ichigo.

"_Ara_, tadi aku jalan-jalan sebentar" jawab Rukia santai.

"Sebentar kau bilang? Dari tadi sore sampai malam begini kau bilang sebentar?" kata Ichigo mulai marah-marah.

"_Urusai_! Itu bukan urusanmu, jeruk!" bentak Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"Hhhh, ya sudahlah. Yang penting kau sudah kembali dengan selamat" kata Ichigo sambil mengusap puncak kepala Rukia.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, jeruk?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ti, tidak kok!" bantah Ichigo dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ya, ya. Ayo masuk. Aku lapar" kata Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu, di atas atap rumah yang ada di depan rumah Ichigo ada dua orang yang tersenyum licik.

"Permainan kita baru saja dimulai, Kurosaki Ichigo"

*~* TBC *~*

Ah, minna-san, Hiru-san dan juga Rukia-chan(temen fb-ku) maaf karena nggak bisa bikin fic ini oneshot. Tapi malah jadi twoshot.

Karena ada suatu urusan dan aku mau-nya publish fic ini hari ini, makanya fic ini kupotong jadi dua.

Tapi kalo minna-san bersedia me-review. Mudah-mudahan(aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa janjiin ke orang) aku update chap 2-nya minggu depan. Makanya, review ya minna-san.

Oh ya, soal kucing misterius berbulu tebal itu. Dalam bayanganku, kucing itu mirip sama Cheshire cat, kucing yang ada di film Alice in Wonderland. Silahkan di bayangkan m(_ _)m

Maaf minna-san, aku nggak bisa lama-lama, bentar lagi aku harus pergi dari dunia(?) -duakk- maksudnya bukan dunia manusia. Tapi dunia fic! Aku harus pergi dari dunia fic ini ke dunia nyata.

Makanya kuingatkan(?) sekali lagi. Review-lah supaya aku bisa cepat update cerita ini!

R

E

V

I

E

W

PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Surat?" gumam Ichigo yang sudah memakai seragam sekolah lengkap sambil membungkuk untuk memungut sebuah amplop putih yang tergeletak di depan pintu rumahnya sepagi ini. Dilihatnya salah satu sisi amplop tersebut.

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya?" gumam Ichigo lagi. Satu yang pasti adalah surat di tangan Ichigo saat ini tidak dikirim melalui kantor pos. Karena sepagi ini pengantar surat belum ada yang bekerja. Bayangkan saja, ini masih jam 6 pagi. Para pengantar surat itu pasti sedang sarapan di rumah mereka masing-masing atau mungkin mereka malah baru bangun tidur. Dengan alis berkerut, Ichigo membalik amplop itu. Dan disana tertulis '**untuk Kurosaki Ichigo**'

"Untukku?" Ichigo pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Awalnya, dia ingin menenangkan diri plus menghindar dari perilaku konyol ayahnya di pagi hari. Tapi dia malah menemukan surat tanpa nama pengirim ini.

"IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO, ayo sarapaaaaaaaan!" seru Isshin, menyambut Ichigo yang baru masuk dengan tendangannya. Tapi sayang sekali, Ichigo menghindar satu langkah ke kanan dengan mata yang masih terpaku menatap amplop putih di tangannya dan hal itu membuat Isshin menabrak tembok dengan 'lembut' serta menghasilkan suara benturan yang sangat 'pelan'. Sampai-sampai para tetangga dan orang-orang yang lewat di depan kediaman Kurosaki sweatdrop sendiri.

"Paman, suara ribut apa itu?" tanya Rukia yang datang dari arah ruang makan. Dan didapati oleh Rukia, Ichigo yang masih terpaku menatap amplop di tangannya, Isshin yang menabrak tembok, dan tembok yang sedikit retak.

"Hei, Ichigo, apa ayahmu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia sambil sedikit melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan Isshin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia selalu begitu kok. Setiap hari malah" jawab Ichigo.

"Hei, apa itu? Surat ya? Dari siapa?" tanya Rukia sambil ikut-ikutan menatap amplop putih di tangan Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu dari siapa. Saat aku keluar sebentar tadi, amplop ini sudah tergeletak di depan pintu rumah. Nama pengirimnya tidak ditulis, yang ada cuma tulisan '**untuk Kurosaki Ichigo**'" jelas Ichigo.

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat sarapan. Nanti kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah..."

.

.

Disclaimer :: kan udah saya bilang berkali-kali, Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo. Walaupun saya mau mengubah dunia 5 kali, tetep aja Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo = =b

Claimer :: ya saya. Nama saya Asani Suzuka, panggil aja saya pake nama kecil saya, Suzuka. Salam kenal untuk minna yang baru kenal saya *membungkuk ala butler*

Rated :: T aja, nggak lebih, tapi boleh kurang(?)

Genre :: gado-gado =.=a

Warning :: segala ketidak sempurnaan sebuah fic saya rasa ada dalam sini, plus fic ini adalah fic canon dan ada OC... Silakan tekan tombol 'back' kalau tidak berkenan membaca

Request dari RiruzawaStrifeHiru 15 dan temen fb saya Kashii Yuurukia, semoga kalian dan juga minna suka

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

.

.

Di depan meja makan pagi itu pun, Ichigo masih saja menatapi amplop putih yang ditemukannya tadi. Bahkan sarapannya yang berupa roti selai cokelat yang sudah disiapkan Yuzu pun tidak disentuhnya sama sekali.

Karena kesal melihat tingkah Ichigo, Rukia pun mengambil roti yang ada di hadapan Ichigo, melipatnya, kemudian dengan kasar memasukkannya ke mulut Ichigo sehingga Ichigo tersedak.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku jadi tersedak nih! Uhuk, uhuk" seru Ichigo, kemudian dia segera mengambil atau lebih tepatnya menyambar segelas air di hadapannya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu! Coba lihat jam dinding itu!" kata Rukia sambil menjambak rambut Ichigo kemudian memutarnya ke arah jam dinding. Dan terlihatlah oleh Ichigo jam berapa saat ini. Jam 7 kurang 15 menit. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dilihat Ichigo.

"Huaaaaaaa, aku akan terlambat! Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Ichigo kemudian Ichigo pun segera menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berlari ke sekolah diikuti Rukia di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di SMA Karakura, sekolah itu terlihat sepi, membuat Ichigo panik. Ichigo segera menambah kecepatan larinya. Meninggalkan Rukia di belakang.

"Hei, jeruk, tunggu aku!" seru Rukia sambil terus berlari.

"Kalau tidak cepat, nanti terlambat, _Baka_!" kata Ichigo sambil terus saja berlari.

Sesampainya di kelas, ternyata kelas mereka masih sepi. Belum ada orang malah. Ichigo bingung.

"Kau ini, kalau lari jangan cepat-cepat! Aku capek menyusulmu!" keluh Rukia sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya.

"Lho, kok belum ada orang?" gumam Ichigo.

"Hei, kenapa berwajah bingung begitu?" tanya Rukia santai sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Jelas bingung lah! Tadi saat di rumah, aku lihat sudah jam 7 kurang 15 menit, makanya aku lari tadi" jelas Ichigo. Sedangkan Rukia berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hei, mungkin kau perlu kacamata untuk melihat. Sepertinya matamu sudah mulai rusak, jeruk" ledek Rukia.

"Mataku masih baik-baik saja!"

"Coba lihat jam dinding di belakang sana" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang ada di belakang kelas. Ternyata masih jam 6 lewat 20.

Ichigo kaget. SEPENGLIHATANNYA tadi, jam sudah menunjukkan 7 kurang 15, kenapa sekarang jamnya malah mundur?

"Tapi tadi aku benar-benar melihat kalau tadi itu sudah jam 7 kurang 15" kata Ichigo membela diri.

"Kau bengong saja sih tadi, karena kesal, jam dinding di rumahmu kumajukan supaya bisa mengerjaimu. Dan ternyata sukses besar! Hahahahaha" tawa Rukia meledak. Membuat Ichigo malu sendiri karena berhasil dikerjai.

'Dasar, Midget! Awas kau nanti' kata Ichigo dalam hati.

d(^_^)b

"Rukia?" panggil Ichigo di tengah jalan pulang. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"Apa?" jawab Rukia malas-malasan.

"Kau mau kan menemaniku nanti malam?"

"Pasti lah, tanpa kau minta pun aku akan ikut" kata Rukia sedikit ketus. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya Rukia mengkhawatirkan Ichigo. Rukia khawatir Ichigo akan _out of control_ saat bertemu dengan orang itu nanti malam.

"Baguslah, setelah membaca surat itu dan melihat kelakuan teman-teman aku jadi agak khawatir" gumam Ichigo.

=Flashback=

Saat itu, istirahat makan siang. Meja Ichigo sudah dikerubungi oleh teman-teman Ichigo. Mereka penasaran dengan surat yang diterima Ichigo pagi ini. Mereka semua diberitahu Keigo yang dengan sengaja mengintip ke kolong meja Ichigo dan menemukan surat yang ditemukan Ichigo tadi pagi.

"Ayo cepat baca, Kurosaki" seru Ishida sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Walaupun terlihat tenang, sebenarnya dia sangat penasaran dengan isi surat misterius yang didapat Ichigo.

Karena terus didesak teman-temannya, Ichigo pun mengalah dan mulai membaca isi surat itu. Isinya begini:

**Aku ingin bertemu denganmu nanti malam di atap sekolah jam 8 malam. Datanglah dan jangan terlambat. Ada yang ingin kubahas denganmu dan itu mengenai hubungan kita yang tidak baik. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita.**

**T**

Dengan melihat inisial nama pengirimnya saja, Ichigo tahu kalau yang mengirimkan surat ini adalah Tsukishima. Tapi kenapa Tsukishima tiba-tiba ingin berdamai? Mencurigakan...

Sedangkan teman-teman Ichigo kecuali Inoue, Chad, Ishida dan Rukia meninggalkan meja Ichigo dengan berbagai ekspresi kekecewaan, terutama Keigo dan Chizuru. Karena tadinya mereka pikir surat itu adalah surat cinta, tapi ternyata...

Kemudian, segera setelah selesai membaca surat itu, Ichigo melipatnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop.

"Kurosaki-kun, itu surat dari siapa? Kok cuma ada inisial nama pengirimnya saja?" tanya Inoue.

"Emm, itu dari..." Ichigo ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Dari Tsukishima..." kata Ishida melanjutkan kata-kata Ichigo.

Ichigo kaget mendengar kata-kata Ishida. Harusnya –menurut Ichigo- Ishida jangan menyebutkan nama itu dulu di depan teman-teman mereka.

"Kau akan bertemu Tsukishima, Ichigo?" tanya Chad.

"Ya, begitulah. Karena dia sudah mengundangku datang, jadi paling tidak aku akan datang memenuhi undangannya itu"jawab Ichigo sambil menaruh amplop berisi surat dari Tsukishima itu di dalam tasnya.

"Kalau begitu, kami harus ikut denganmu" kata Chad dan disambut anggukan dari Inoue. Ichigo kaget mendengarnya, sebenarnya kata-kata Chad tadi adalah kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin Ichigo dengar saat ini.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin kalian ikut. Ini terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula aku tidak akan menyerang Tsukishima kalau dia tidak berkata atau bertindak macam-macam padaku" kata Ichigo mencoba menggoyahkan keinginan Chad dan Inoue.

Mendengar kata-kata Ichigo, Chad dan Inoue malah berpandangan bingung.

"Kenapa Kurosaki-kun tidak mau menyerangnya? Dia kan musuh kita" kata Inoue masih dengan wajah bingungnya. Chad mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Inoue.

"Eh?" sahut Ichigo, Rukia, dan Ishida bersamaan. Kemudian mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang.

"Maaf, Inoue, Chad, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan sebentar. Bertiga saja. Jadi, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami sebentar?" kata Ichigo sehalus mungkin.

Chad dan Inoue menurut saja dan segera melenggang pergi keluar kelas. Sepertinya mereka berdua pergi ke kantin karena tadi terdengar suara Inoue yang mengajak Chad ke kantin.

Suasana hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Ichigo buka suara.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Chad dan Inoue beranggapan Tsukishima itu musuh? Padahal kemarin-kemarin kan dia menganggap Tsukishima sebagai teman?"

"Apa mungkin dia serius ingin berdamai dengan kita? Jadi dia mengembalikan teman-teman kita seperti semula?" kata Ishida angkat bicara.

"Tidak. Menurutku ini semua sangat mencurigakan. Pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu di balik ini" kata Ichigo, sedangkan Rukia diam saja mendengarkan.

=End of Flashback=

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo lagi.

"Hm?"

"Walaupun Tsukishima membuat semua teman kita memusuhiku... Kau akan tetap ada di sampingku dan memberiku semangat kan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa bilang 'ya' karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa bilang 'tidak' karena aku ingin selalu ada di sampingmu dan memberimu semangat" jawab Rukia sambil memejamkan mata.

"Oh... begitu" sahut Ichigo yang sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Rukia yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya itu.

d(^_^)b

Malam harinya, di atas atap SMA Karakura...

Ichigo dan Rukia datang dalam wujud shinigami-nya. Melompati pagar supaya bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Rukia, kau sudah melihat Ishida?" tanya Ichigo sambil celingukan kanan-kiri. Tadi siang, Ichigo, Rukia, dan Ishida sepakat akan datang bersama menemui Tsukishima.

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi" kata Rukia.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, sebenarnya ada dua orang yang membuntuti mereka sejak tadi. Tidak lama kemudian, Ishida datang dengan cara yang sama dengan IchiRuki. Melompati pagar.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Kuchiki-san" kata Ishida.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat ke atap sekolah" kata Rukia sambil membalikkan badannya. Ishida mengikuti.

"Hei, kau belum bilang maaf padaku, Ishida!" seru Ichigo.

"Buatmu sih tidak usah" jawab Ishida santai sambil melompat ke atas. Ke atap sekolah, mengikuti Rukia yang sudah melompat lebih dulu.

"Sialan kau, kacamata!" umpat Ichigo. Kemudian ia pun melompat mengikuti Ishida.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, di sana sudah ada Tsukishima dengan wajah tenangnya seperti biasa serta Ginjo dengan wajah menyebalkannya seperti biasa pula.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tegas.

"Bukankah sudah kutulis di surat? Aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita yang buruk" jelas Tsukishima santai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'memperbaiki'?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Kau harusnya tahu arti dari kata 'memperbaiki' kan?" balas Tsukishima. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Ichigo mulai merasa tindak tanduk Tsukishima mencurigakan. Alisnya yang sudah mengerut itu semakin mengerut.

"Kalau aku tidak mau berdamai denganmu?" tantang Ichigo.

"Kami akan memaksamu" kata Tsukishima.

"Perlihatkan padanya, Ginjo" perintah Tsukishima pada Ginjo yang ada di sebelahnya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Ginjo beranjak pergi, membuat Ichigo, Rukia dan juga Ishida kebingungan. Tapi kepergian Ginjo cuma sebentar. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ginjo membawa dua orang dengan kedua tangan yang dikunci Ginjo ke belakang. Dua orang itu adalah orang yang... bisa dibilang mengagetkan Ichigo, Rukia juga Ishida.

"Chad? Inoue?" panggil Ichigo setengah tidak percaya.

Chad dan Inoue menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Rukia.

"Ka, kami ingin ikut menemui Tsukishima-san bersama Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san dan juga Ishida-kun. Tapi Kurosaki-kun tidak mengizinkan. Padahal kan kami cuma ingin membantu Kurosaki-kun kalau nanti ada pertarungan. Makanya, kami diam-diam mengikuti kalian kesini" jelas Inoue sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Maaf, Ichigo" kata Chad.

Tapi Ichigo tidak menggubris perkataan Chad barusan. Dia malah menatap Tsukishima dengan tajam.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" seru Ichigo ketus.

"Yah, sebenarnya sih kami cuma ingin mengajarimu tentang sebuah rasa yang bernama 'putus asa'. Mungkin kami juga ingin membunuhmu. Kau harus membayar perlakuanmu pada kami tempo hari" jawab Tsukishima santai sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Sialan kau, Tsukishima!" seru Ichigo sambil mengayunkan zanpakutounya. Mencoba menyerang Tsukishima.

Tapi Tsukishima diam saja. Tidak menghindar atau pun menahan serangan Ichigo sama sekali walaupun di tangannya saat ini terdapat sebilah pedang. Dia terlihat tenang bahkan tersenyum di saat –mungkin- beberapa detik lagi zanpakutou Ichigo akan melukainya. Dan...

Trang!

Zanpukutou Ichigo beradu. Bukan beradu dengan pedang fullbring Tsukihima karena pedang itu masih setia berada di tangan kanan Tsukishima dan tidak diarahkan untuk menahan serangan Ichigo. Pedang fullbring milik Ginjo juga bukan. Karena kedua tangan Ginjo sedang sibuk mengunci tangan Chad dan Inoue, tidak mungkin dia bisa memegang pedang. Sedangkan Ishida cuma membawa panah quincy-nya. Yang menahan serangan Ichigo pada Tsukishima adalah...

"Rukia?" seru Ichigo yang heran melihat Rukia menahan serangannya. Segera setelahnya, Ichigo mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Dia cukup shock melihat Rukia yang melindungi Tsukihima. Tidak. Bukan 'cukup shock' tapi sangat shock.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo setengah berteriak. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai keadaan barusan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan Ichigo!" balas Rukia, tak kalah keras.

"A, aku cuma menyerang Tsukishima!" kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau menyerangnya? Dia kan teman kita!" seru Rukia.

Kata-kata Rukia bagaikan petir yang menyambar Ichigo. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Begitulah pikir Ichigo.

"Kau bilang apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo mencoba memastikan kalau kata-kata Rukia tadi itu cuma khayalannya saja.

"Aku bilang, kenapa kau menyerang Tsukishima? Dia itu teman kita!" seru Rukia sekali lagi.

Ichigo mulai merasa kalau lututnya lemas karena mendengar kata-kata Rukia tadi. Tapi untungnya dia masih bisa berdiri.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia itu musuh kita, Rukia!" seru Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tsukishima yang ada di belakang Rukia.

"Aku rasa ucapanmu mulai melantur, Ichigo" kata Rukia dengan alis berkerut. Begitu pula dengan Ichigo. Alis Ichigo pun mengerut, bahkan lebih dalam dari biasanya. Berbeda dengan Tsukishima yang wajahnya dihiasi senyum kemenangan.

Mata hazel Ichigo yang semula terfokus pada Rukia kini beralih ke Tsukishima.

"Tsukishima, jangan-jangan kau..." Ichigo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sudah diliputi emosi. Ingin sekali menghabisi Tsukishima sekarang juga karena sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh orang yang –ehem- disukainya. Tidak. Mungkin bukan disukai lagi, tapi dicintai.

"Ya, kau benar sekali. Aku sudah membuatnya terkena efek fullbring-ku" jelas Tsukishima dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya.

Ichigo mengatupkan kedua rahangnya untuk menahan emosi yang meluap.

"Kau tahu kapan aku menusuknya dengan pedang ini?" tanya Tsukishima sambil memperlihatkan pedang di tangannya. Pertanyaannya itu membuat Ichigo tertegun sesaat. Kemudian Ichigo tersentak kaget.

"Jangan-jangan waktu..."

"Tepat sekali. Aku menusuknya dengan pedang ini saat shinigami itu meninggalkanmu di taman kemarin sore. Kau telah membuat kesalahan terbesar karena sudah membiarkannya pergi begitu saja" jelas Tsukishima.

Mendengar keterangan Tsukishima membuat Ginjo tersenyum, senyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Ichigo, Ishida, Chad dan Inoue terperangah tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Tsukishima tadi. Rukia sendiri diam saja.

"Kenapa?" kata Ichigo lirih.

Semua yang ada disana menatap ke arah Ichigo.

"Kenapa harus Rukia?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Tentu saja, karena shinigami bernama Rukia itu adalah kelemahan terbesarmu. Apa aku salah, Kurosaki Ichigo?" tanya Tsukishima.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Sekarang ini Ichigo sedang berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya supaya Rukia bisa kembali seperti semula? Dengan membunuh Tsukishima? Itu tidak akan mudah, Rukia pasti akan menghalanginya melakukan itu. Kalau Ichigo tetap nekat melakukannya, minimal dia harus membuat Rukia pingsan agar tidak menghalanginya membunuh Tsukishima.

Tapi Ichigo tidak akan tega melakukan hal itu pada Rukia. Lagipula membuat Rukia pingsan juga bukan perkara mudah. Dan lagi, mungkin saja walaupun Ichigo membunuh Tsukishima, efek fullbring itu tidak lepas dari Rukia.

Atau membuat Tsukishima menusuk Rukia sekali lagi? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dengan memancing Tsukishima? Dengan apa?

"Sepertinya kau bingung ya? Baiklah, karena sekarang ini aku sedang baik hati, maka kuberi kau 2 pilihan. Pilihan pertama, kau bersedia dibunuh oleh kami, lalu kami akan melepaskan teman-temanmu dan juga mengembalikan shinigami itu seperti semula" jelas Tsukishima sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak mau memilih pilihan ini. Karena walaupun Rukia dikembalikan seperti semula, Ichigo tidak akan bisa menikmatinya kan?

"Pilihan kedua. Kau boleh melawan kami, tapi sebagai gantinya, teman-temanmu tidak akan selamat" jelas Tsukishima lagi sambil mengangkat jari tengahnya, membentuk simbol _peace_.

Ichigo bingung. Yang mana yang harus dipilihnya? Kedua pilihan itu tidak ada yang menguntungkannya. Tentu saja...

Apa dia harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk teman-temannya? Atau dia harus melawan Tsukishima dan mengorbankan teman-temannya? Benar-benar pilihan yang sulit.

"Kurosaki..." panggilan Ishida membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo. Ishida mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau bingung ya, Kurosaki?" bisik Ishida.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Aku sarankan, kau memilih pilihan yang kedua saja..."

Bisikan Ishida ini mengagetkan Ichigo. Sesat sekali saran orang ini, begitulah pikir Ichigo. Karena kaget, Ichigo sedikit menjauhkan telinganya dari Ishida.

"Hei, aku kan tidak mungkin..."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Kurosaki!" seru Ishida, memotong kata-kata Ichigo sambil menarik telinga Ichigo mendekat.

"Gaaaah! _Itai_!" teriak Ichigo sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang baru saja dijewer Ishida. Semua yang mendengar teriakan itu-kecuali Ishida- sweatdrop sendiri.

"Dengarkan dulu! Kau bunuh saja Tsukishima itu, aku akan coba mengurus sisanya" bisik Ishida.

"Tapi, nanti kau..."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa! Kau masih ingin bersama Kuchiki-san kan?" tanya Ishida dengan nada menggoda.

"Da, darimana kau tahu?" seru Ichigo, kaget sendiri. Yang lain semakin sweatdrop melihat percakapan tidak jelas antara shinigami dan quincy ini.

"Sudahlah, percayakan saja padaku!" seru Ishida.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang inginnya begitu" akhirnya Ichigo memilih untuk mengalah dan mengikuti saran yang diberikan oleh Ishida.

"Sudah selesai diskusinya?" tanya Tsukishima dengan intonasi yang kelewat santai.

"Ya" jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Jadi?"

"Aku... memilih pilihan yang kedua" kata Ichigo dengan berat hati tentunya.

"AAAAAAARGH!" sebuah teriakan mengganggu kegiatan Tsukishima dan Ichigo tadi. Kemudian, Tsukishima dan Ichigo menoleh kepala ke asal suara. Dan terlihatlah oleh mereka Ginjo yang berlumuran darah, Ishida yang memegang panah quincy-nya, juga Chad dan Inoue yang setengah berlalri ke arah Ishida. Menjauh dari Ginjo.

"Si, sialan kau, quincy!" seru Ginjo marah. Darah mengalir deras dari lengan kirinya yang terpotong juga luka di perutnya.

"Ginjo, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tsukishima yang mencoba menjaga nada suaranya agar jadi setenang mungkin. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia saja. Nada suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Quincy ini menyerangku tiba-tiba!"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

"Kalau aku melawan, dua orang itu akan kabur, _Baka_!" seru Ginjo sambil menunjuk Inoue dan Chad yang sudah berdiri di belakang Ishida.

"Payah kau! Menangani yang begini saja tidak bisa. Kalau begitu, aku akan menghabisinya sebelum aku menghabisi shinigami-daiko itu" seru Tsukishima sambil mulai menerjang ke arah Ishida sambil memposisikan pedang fullbring-nya untuk menusuk Ishida.

"_**Jangan sampai kau terkena tusukan pedangnya, at**_

Saat itu juga, Ichigo teringat kata-kata Ginjo saat sandiwara Ginjo belum terbongkar. Sebelum pedang fullbring Tsukishima mengenai Ishida –yang sama sekali tidak menghindar-, Ichigo segera menarik tangan Rukia. Dan mendorongnya ke arah Tsukishima.

"Hei, apa yang kau..."

Jleb!

Pedang fullbring Tsukishima menusuk tubuh Rukia lagi. Semua yang ada disana kaget melihatnya, kecuali Ichigo tentu saja.

"_Kuso_!" seru Tsukishima kesal, dengan segera ia menarik pedangnya dari tubuh Rukia. Kemudian bersiap untuk menusuk Rukia lagi.

"Apa yang..."

Sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya dan sebelum Rukia tertusuk pedang fullbring Tsukishima lagi, Ichigo segera menarik lengan shihakuso yang dipakai Rukia. Membuat Rukia mendekat ke arahnya.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo. Suaranya sarat dengan nada kekhawatiran.

Rukia sempat bengong sesaat, tapi kemudian dia menarik nafas dan...

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Ichigo? Menarik-narikku seperti itu? Memangnya aku ini barang?" bentak Rukia.

"Tsukishima itu siapanya kita?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Rukia.

"Aduh, kepalamu itu terbentur ya, jeruk? Kenapa masih tanya segala? Sudah jelas dia itu musuh kita!" kata Rukia dengan suara yang tidak kalah keras dengan yang tadi.

"_Yokatta..._" gumam Ichigo dengan wajah lega yang teramat sangat. Kemudian dia segera memeluk Rukia.

"Jeruk, kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Rukia. Tapi lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap memeluk Rukia.

"Jeruk, sudah dong! Aku tahu kau rindu padaku, tapi jangan memelukku di depan musuh seperti ini dong! Kalau tiba-tiba dia menyerang kita bagaimana?" seru Rukia lagi.

Akhirnya Ichigo menurut dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tatapan mata hazelnya bertemu dengan mata amethyst milik Rukia. Sesaat kemudian, Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tsukishima. Tatapannya yang sebelumnya lembut berubah jadi tajam.

"Bersiaplah Tsukishima. Kau akan menerima balasan karena sudah berani macam-macam dengan Rukia!"

d(^_^)b

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa? Tadi aku merasakan reiatsu-mu berbenturan dengan reiatsu Tsukishima, makanya aku datang kemari..." seru Isshin yang baru saja naik ke atas atap sekolah. Di belakangnya ada Urahara juga Renji. Entah kenapa Renji bisa ada disini.

Segera setelahnya Isshin diam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Begitu pula dengan Uahara dan Renji.

Di depan mata Isshin ada Ginjo yang tergeletak berlumuran darah dengan sebelah lengan yang putus. Chad, Inoue dan Ishida yang berkeringat dan berusaha mengatur nafas karena kelelahan. Tsukishima yang tergelatak berlumuran darah sama seperti Ginjo. Juga Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang berpelukan. Atau lebih tepatnya Ichigo yang memeluk Rukia dengan darah yang menetes dari tubuhnya, walaupun tidak banyak sih.

"Ehem!" dehem Renji. Mengganggu acara IchiRuki. IchiRuki yang mendengar deheman Renji segera menoleh ke arah Renji, Urahara dan juga Isshin. Dengan sedikit rona merah di wajah mereka, mereka bertanya berbarengan.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?"

"Hei, harusnya kami yang menanyakan itu pada kalian" kata Renji.

"Ah, kami cuma memenuhi undangan dari Tsukishima saja kok" kata Ichigo.

"Undangan? Undangan untuk berperang?" ejek Renji.

"Terserah apa katamu lah" kata Ichigo sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lalu kalian sendiri kenapa ke sini?" tanya Rukia, menginterupsi percakapan tidak jelas antara Ichigo dan Renji.

"Kalau aku dan Isshin-san sih ingin membantu kalian, tapi kalau pertarungannya belum berakhir lho~, sayang sekali kami terlambat datang" seru Urahara dengan riangnya sambil menutupi setengah dari wajahnya dengan kipas.

"Lalu kalau Renji?"

"Aku disuruh _taichou_ untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Dia agak khawatir meninggalkanmu dengan si jeruk itu" seru Renji sambil menunjuk Ichigo yang langsung disambut deathglare dari Ichigo.

"Huft, tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu, aku akan menginap di tempat Urahara lalu besok akan pulang ke Soul Society" kata Renji.

d(^_^)b

Hari ini, Ichigo dan Rukia berencana untuk bertemu Renji dulu sebelum dia kembali ke Soul Society. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan lah. Mereka berdua diam saja sampai akhirnya Ichigo buka suara.

"Rukia, kenapa tempo hari kau bilang kalau kau akan meninggal?" tanya Ichigo.

"Oh, soal itu ya. Sebenarnya beberapa saat sebelum kau mengajakku jalan-jalan waktu itu, ada kucing berbulu tebal yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mataku yang ada dalam lemarimu..." Rukia memberi jeda sejenak.

"Lalu?"

"Kucing itu bilang kalau aku akan meninggal satu jam setelah si kucing mengatakan hal itu. Kemudian dia bilang padaku untuk pergi ke sudut yang sepi di taman kota Karakura. Dia bilang akan ada yang datang untuk menjemputku di sana"

"Dan kau percaya pada kucing jadi-jadian seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo setengah tidak percaya.

"Aku kan cuma mau memastikan kata-kata kucing itu benar atau tidak"

"Hm, jadi... bagaimana rupa kucing itu?"

"Mmm, seingatku bulunya belang coklat. Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, bulunya tebal. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakannya?" jelas plus tanya Rukia. Beberapa meter lagi Ichigo dan Rukia akan sampai di depan toko Urahara.

"Maksudmu seperti kucing itu?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk bagian depan dari toko Urahara.

Terlihat di sana ada Yoruichi yang sedang menggendong seekor kucing. Kucing itu persis sekali dengan ciri-ciri kucing yang dijelaskan Rukia tadi.

"I, iya benar!" seru Rukia dengan suara yang sangat kencang. Membuat Yoruichi juga kucing yang digendong Yoruichi menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Oh, ada Ichigo dan Rukia. Ayo sini" panggil Yoruichi. Ichigo dan Rukia pun mendekat ke sana.

"Yoruichi-san, sebenarnya kucing yang digendong Yoruichi-san itu..."

"Oh, ini? Dia ini sepupuku, namanya Hiruichi" seru Yoruichi. Dia suka sekali berbohong, jadi hati-hatilah"

Rukia tersentak kaget.

"Jadi... dia... tapi kemarin dia bilang kalau aku akan..." seru Rukia. Susunan kata-katanya jadi agak berantakan karena kaget.

"Maaf ya, shinigami. Lupakan saja yang tempo hari itu. Aku cuma membohongimu. Jangan-jangan kau menganggapnya serius ya?" kata kucing di gendongan Yoruichi, si Hiruichi.

"Ta, tapi kemarin kata-katamu itu hampir saja jadi kenyataan" seru Rukia.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Paling-paling itu cuma kebetulan" kata Hiruichi.

Rukia lemas. Menurutnya kucing di hadapannya ini –Hiruichi- sangat menyebalkan. Kemarin dia benar-benar panik dan takut kalau dirinya benar-benar akan meninggal. Tapi nyatanya...

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau masih ada disini kan? Paling tidak kau masih bersamaku" kata Ichigo sambil mengelus puncak kepala Rukia dan tersenyum lembut.

"I, iya" balas Rukia dengan wajah yang blushing.

"Hei, hei, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini dong. Lagipula Abarai-san akan berangkat sebentar lagi lho~" seru Urahara jahil. Lagi-lagi ada saja yang mengganggu saat-saat romantis IchiRuki...

"_Yare, yare_" kata IchiRuki bersamaan dengan nada bosan sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam toko Urahara, sedangkan Yoruichi dan Hiruichi terkikik geli di belakang mereka.

Yah, walaupun saat-saat romantis IchiRuki selalu diganggu, tapi paling tidak, dengan bisa bersama lebih lama saja sudah bisa membuat IchiRuki bahagia. Sangat bahagia malah...

*~* OWARI *~*


End file.
